“Orchestration” may generally describe the arranging, the directing, and the managing of computer systems and services. Orchestration may be directed to associating different types of user requests with different applications, data, and infrastructure. These user requests may be received from customers or clients, or may be created internally within an organization. The user requests may be maintenance or repair requests.
An example of an organization that may orchestrate services corresponding to user requests is a utility company. Utility companies are organizations that provide services relating to electricity consumption, gas consumption, water consumption, and sewage treatment. In the course of providing these different types of services, utility companies receive a wide variety of different user requests.